la formula del desastre
by himeko sohma
Summary: dos chicas miembros de la tribu vuelven a Forks después de un largo viaje por el mundo, pero... ¿que le paso a Sara cuando estuvieron en Italia? ¿ese anillo de donde salio? ¿y que tiene que ver Alec en todo esto?


**Advertencia: encontraras graves errores ortográficos y gramaticales, pero no se preocupen estoy intentando corregir esto.**

Diana POV:

Es curioso todo lo que puede pasar en un periodo de tiempo muy corto, hace tres días estaba con mi amiga Sara, en medio de unas vacaciones en Volterra, y después de una especie de fiesta, vi a Sara desaparecer entre la multitud junto a un chico que usaba una capa negra.

Dos días más tarde apareció un poco alterada y al mismo tiempo demasiado seria como para tratarse de ella misma, comenzó a empacar todas nuestras cosas y solo dijo "tenemos que irnos".

Rápidamente me levante de mi lugar y fui a ayudarle con las cosas, la verdad aun no comprendo la situación, solo recuerdo nuestra salida de aquel hermoso hotel antiguo y nuestro abordaje al avión con destino a estados unidos, me sentía emocionada, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en casa y el hecho de volver me causaba mucha felicidad, contrariamente a mí, Sara, se veía decaída, nunca la había visto tan ausente en toda mi vida, atine al no intentar nada, después de todo sentí que necesitaba su espacio, durante el resto del vuelo en aquellos asientos no hicimos sonido, ni movimiento alguno, lo único que rompió con esa armonía fue mi amiga suspirando con desgane, me entristecía verla de esa forma pero no sabía qué hacer, siempre era yo la que tomaba esa actitud y en ese momento el mundo se puso de cabeza.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle, me lleve la sorpresa de que por fin mi amiga podía sonreír, lo hiso escasamente y sin brillo, pero era una sonrisa, abrazo con rapidez a un chico moreno y con cabello largo, tarde unos instantes para reconocerlo pero cuando al fin lo hice me dio mucho gusto verlo.

-¡Jacob! –Llame su atención de la forma más fácil, gritando su nombre- ¿Qué no hay abrazos para mí?

Soltó a Sara y fue directo a mí tomándome entre sus brazos, era anómalo ver a este chico después de casi tres años, antes era un enano flacucho que se desvivía por llamar la atención de las chicas, ahora se veía muy bien, y si no lo siguiera viendo como a un amigo hasta consideraría pedirle una cita, tomo nuestras maletas y las subió a una camioneta negra estilo lobo, donde nos esperaban Seth y Quil, tampoco me creía que el bebito de Seth cambiara de esa manera tan increíble, ya era un chico bastante decente y Quil no se quedaba atrás, la diferencia es que de Quil ya me lo esperaba.

Seguimos por un camino bastante irregular y fue un viaje bastante largo a mi forma de ver, y al fin Sara, volvió a ser la misma, no paraba de reír con las ocurrencias de Seth, y de sonrojarse con las miradas encontradas que se echaba con Quil, mientras yo hablaba con Jacob y me disculpaba por ambas de nuestra ausencia, cuando al fin logramos llegar a nuestro destino tome una foto con mi celular al letrero verde que decía "Forks".

Llegamos primero que nada a la reservación donde el resto de la tribu nos recibió con agrado y mucha amabilidad, mis padres no se encontraban ya que ellos eran de la tribu hermana de Australia y tuvieron que regresar por asuntos de la misma, pero me quedaría junto con la familia de Sara, cuando vi esta misma alejarse moviendo entre sus dedos un objeto supuse que necesitaba más tiempo a solas, y antes de que la interrumpieran para claramente sacarla a algún lugar le propuse a los chicos ir a la playa, estos aceptaron y me aleje con ellos.

Sara POV:

Desde que Salí de Volterra junto con diana no deje de pensar en él, todo mi mundo se convirtió en el desde aquel momento en aquella aterradora y oscura habitación, esos dos días me infundieron terror, pero también de otra cosa que me es difícil distinguir, haber escapado de allí fue una decisión que tal vez no debí tomar, con esto solo procedo a poner en peligro a quienes amo, igualmente ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, y tampoco quiero, solo de recordar todo aquello me dan escalofríos, afortunadamente la llegada a casa vino a irrumpir con mis pensamientos y también con los recuerdos, Diana de alguna forma también adivino que aun necesitaba algo de tiempo y distrajo a todos los demás me termine encontrando con Leah la abrace con fuerza y no paramos de hablar el resto de la tarde sobre todo lo que había acontecido durante esos tres años, claro yo omití lo de mi pequeña aventura, pasamos horas hablando, tanto que perdimos la noción del tiempo y nos quedamos dormidas en la sala, y muy temprano me despertó Leah para irme a la escuela, corrí escaleras arriba y tome una ducha rápida, al terminar me vestí con una falda de tablones y con cuadros color roja, una camiseta formal blanca, medias blancas y como zapatos me puse unos de tacón negros que no usaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo, usaba mi largo cabello suelto y baje las escaleras comiendo únicamente una manzana pues se me hacía tarde, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si en lugar de asistir a la escuela con los cara pálida me hubiera reinscrito en la reserva, pero yo tenía ganas de estar con los demás chicos, y Diana también quería lo mismo, ambas nos subimos a una camioneta lobo negra y nos dirigimos al instituto, cuando al fin llegamos nos estacionamos lejos de la puerta y caminamos, Diana llevaba pantalón de mezclilla, tenis, una blusa de manga larga color negra, con la que usaba un chaqueta gris y una corbata roja, tenía puestos son gafas rojas y audífonos, también llevaba su cabello suelto pero ella lo tenía corto, se miraba bien, en mi caso yo me ponía roja por las miradas que se dirigían escasamente a vernos, siempre me daba mucha pena situaciones como ser la chica nueva, y me estaba arrepintiendo de mi elección de ropa esa mañana, sentía que había exagerado y que me veía ridícula, trataba de esconderme tras Diana, la cual es más alta que yo, pasamos todo el estacionamiento de esa forma, hasta que entramos atreves de una puerta de cristal, una vez dentro respire al saber que nadie nos miraba, y nos separamos puesto que teníamos diferentes clases durante las primeras horas.

Diana POV:

Cuando regrese de la playa vi a Leah y a Sara dormidas en media sala, me dio pena despertarlas y las deje, en la mañana me dio gusto ver que mi mejor amiga había vuelto a sus estado natural y siempre me pareció gracioso ese estado de timidez que demostraba cuando perdía la seguridad, aunque también me sentía mal por ella, no comprendía del todo como alguien como ella podía perder la confianza con tanta facilidad.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar las clases me encontré con un viejo amigo, que también era de nuestra tribu, su nombre era Embry, nos tocaba la misma clase y entramos juntos al salón, era la clase de literatura y para comenzar la clase nos pusieron en equipos de cuatro.

-Bien daré el primer equipo, esto es completamente a la suerte y de una vez les recomiendo que no objeten, ya que no podrán cambiarse de equipo por más que me rueguen- dijo la profesora con severidad y comenzó – el equipo uno estará conformado por; Diana Uley, Edward Cullen, Embry Call y Lauren Mallory.

Después de eso nos sentamos alado de dos chicos, la chica se me hacía familiar, y se miraba muy guapa, tenía el cabello un poco largo y rubio, vestía muy a la moda y parecía estar concentrada en el la mirada de Embry que se lo devolvía con una intensidad mayor, era como si entre ellos hablaran mentalmente y el mundo a su alrededor dejara de existir, comencé a preguntarme si ambos tenían algo que ver, reí mentalmente y me dije que molestaría un buen rato a Embry con esto más tarde en la fogata que el clan prepararía esta noche, y claro aria que soltara la sopa.

Me divertía con mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta de que el otro chico a frente a mí me observaba como si fuera alimento, cuando me di cuenta no me molesto en absoluto, en realidad me gusto que me mirara de esa manera, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo vi simplemente me ignoro como si no existiera y yo hice lo mismo, admito que me gusto, pero tengo que confesar que siempre me alejo cuando me gusta alguien, y esa es la razón por la que no tengo novio, repasando esas cosas me di cuenta de que a Edward se le escapo una pequeña risa, me daba la impresión de que estuviera leyendo mi mente pero esa idea me pareció tonta y la aleje de mí, me distraje tanto que no me di cuenta de que no hicimos nada durante la clase, absolutamente nada, y sabía que la próxima vez tendríamos que trabajar doble, lo único que escuche de la clase fue que prepararíamos un libro para analizarlo como tarea.

Salí del salón pero esta vez me encontraba sola, según parece Lauren y Embry salieron caminando juntos hasta su siguiente clase, y Edward salió corriendo en cuanto dieron la salida, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con él, me encontraba vagando por los pasillos, estaba cansada y por primera vez en mi vida me saltaría una clase, o por lo menos me tomaría mi tiempo en llegar al salón, y tome la opción dos, nunca he sido irresponsable y no lo aria ahora solo porque era el primer día en una escuela nueva.

Al entrar me encontré con dos pálidos con ojos dorados como Edward, eran una rubia muy hermosa y un pelinegro bastante agradable a la vista, no tuve contacto con ellos y me senté en frente, esta era la clase de biología y laboratorio, normalmente esas cosas son en pareja pero me toco estar sola, claro hasta que una chica muy agradable llamada Angela se sento a mi lado y comenzamos a trabajar examinando pedazos de cebolla o algo parecido, nuevamente al terminar la clase me destiné a la cafetería donde no encontré por ningún lugar a Sara, me preguntaba dónde podía haberse metido, y mientras estaba con eso pude ver una mesa apartada de las demás donde estaban sentados Edward, los otros dos chicos que vi en la clase y otros dos con el mismo anormal tono de ojos, una pelinegra con actitudes muy familiares y un rubio con cara de sufrido, intente no ponerles atención y me aleje lo más posible sentándome en una mesa vacía, después de unos segundos vi a Sara entrar tímidamente en el lugar, varios se quedaron pasmados yo no pude evitar reír, se sentó conmigo con una charola que contenía mas comida de lo habitual.

-¿estas nerviosa verdad? –Dije comiendo un poco de ensalada-

-solo un poco, digo…, me siento ridícula, ¿no tienes ropa más normal guardada para que me prestes?

-te miras bien, deja de preocuparte, además llamas mucho más la atención tratando de esconderte

-tienes razón… -tomo silencio y miraba fijamente hacia la puerta de cristal de la cafetería, se miraba tan ausente, vi como un chico tan o más pálido como el mismo Edward, de cabello oscuro y ojos…, esperen ¡¿ROJOS?! , ella se levantó con rapidez de su lugar- perdón Diana, te veo más tarde…

-claro…

La vi retirarse con pasos apresurados, lo último que vi de ella ese día fue como se alejaba con el del lugar dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, esperaba con sinceridad que nada malo sucediera, también me levante y entregue mi charola yéndome al patio donde Jacob y otra chica llegaban, no pude reconocerla, pero esta me abrazo, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro o tal vez negro no distinguía muy bien con ese clima tan sombrío, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una simple camisa roja, cuando me soltó pude reconocerla.

-¿Cómo estas Vivian? –Dije despreocupadamente- vaya, te has tragado los años, ¿no se supone que eres mucho mayor que yo?, te vez como de mi edad.

-bueno, muy pocos tienen mi suerte, además ya te había dicho que soy inmortal

-creeré en eso cuando Sara sea mordida por un vampiro real cómo en las historias que nos contabas y Jacob se convierta en lobo –comencé a reír, pero Jacob y ella estaba serios- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde está Sara? –pregunto ella-

-creo que se fue con un chico al estacionamiento

-¿están solos? –volvió a preguntar Vivian

-creo que si

En ese momento no lo entendí, pero ambos salieron corriendo a dicho lugar…


End file.
